Saat Lizzy Sakit
by Haruki 'Pennoku
Summary: Karena tak sengaja mendengar percakapakan Ciel dan Sebastian, Lizzy pulang dengan basah kuyup dan pingsan. Saat Ciel tahu tentang ini apa yang akan ia lakukan?First Fic


Saat Lizzy Sakit

Halo minna-san, aku author FFN yang baru di sini. Makasih banget buat baca fic pertamaku ini. Jadi, selamat menikmati dan maaf kalo ini jelek.

Sumary: Lizzy tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Ciel dan Sebastian. Ia pun kabur dari situ saat hujan deras menerpa saat itu. Pulangnya, dia basah kuyup dan jatuh pingsan. Saat Ciel tahu tentang ini apa yang akan ia lakukan? First Fic

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji adalah milik Yana Toboso. Saya tidak memiliki semua karakter yang ada di cerita ini kecuali oc yang saya buat

Genre: Romance/ General

Rating: Mungkin T..

Chapter 1: A Cloudy day

Pagi itu, di ruang kerja kediaman Phantomhive, terlihat seorang anak remaja berambut abu-abu bernama Ciel sedang mengerjakan kertas-kertas yang ada di mejanya dengan muka yang sebal dan kesal. Sepertinya ia kesal karena banyaknya persoalan yang menghadang di perusahaan Phantomhive itu. "ah, terlalu banyak persoalan yang harus kuhadapi dalam perusahaanku"katanya sambil memegang kepalanya. Saat dia masih bingung dengan persoalan-persoalan yang ada di hadapannya, munculah seorang butler berpakaian hitam membawa tray yang berisi satu set peralatan minum dari India. Dia pun menyuguhkan sebuah teh kepada anak remaja itu."Tuan muda, hari ini saya menyajikan teh Shalimar, silahkan dinikmati" katanya. Dia pun menerima teh itu dan berkata "Sebastian, apa jadwalku hari ini". Sebastian pun mengeluarkan sebuah catatan dan membacakannya."Pagi ini tuan muda akan bertemu dengan Tuan Woodley lalu pada siang harinya anda akan mengecek bagaimana perkembangan pabrik Phantomhive"."Saya pergi dulu untuk menyiapkan sarapan"Lanjut Sebastian sambil memegang tray yang dia bawa."ah baiklah"kata Ciel cuek dan malas-malasan. Punggung Sebastian semakin menjauh dan menghilang setelah ia menutup pintu ruangan kerja itu. Ciel pun memutar kursinya dan melihat keluar jendela. Di luar jendela, terdapat awan-awan yang gelap seperti warna rambut Ciel. Beberapa saat kemudian yang tadinya hanya rintik hujan, akhirnya menjadi hujan yang deras. Dari dalam jendela,Ciel hanya melihat langit kelabu "Hari ini bakal hujan deras ya" lirih Ciel."Ah, apa yang sedang kupikirkan, aku harus kembali bekerja"pikirnya dan mulai melihat kertas-kertas yang ada di meja kerjanya itu. Dia pun segera mulai berkerja dan tidak menyadari hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi di hari yang akan berhujan deras ini. Tapi sebelum dia mulai bekerja, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan "BLARRRRRRRRRRRR!". Ciel pun kaget setengah mati.

"_grrr, siapa sih yang meledakkan sesuatu? Aku jadi tak bisa bekerja"_ piker Ciel marah-marah karena menggangu pekerjaannya

Ciel yang penasaran siapa yang membuat ledakan itu mengintip keluar. Rupanya di situ Bard, Maylene dan Finny sedang mengejar-ngejar kucing. Ciel pun yang alergi kucing ini segera mencari tempat yang jauh agar bulu kucing tidak membuatnya bersin

"Hei kau kucing sialan, kembalikan ikan Halibut itu! Atau kubakar kau" Teriak Bard sambil memegang flamethrower. Namun, sang kucing tidak mengindahkan dan tetap berlari. "GRR,KUBUNUH KAUUUUUUUUUU!" kata Bard sambil bersiap-siap memakai flamethrower. Dia pun menembak berkali-kali tapi tak berhasil mengenai sang kucing yang gesit

"Tenang saja! Aku akan menangkapnya dengan jaring ini" Teriak Maylene bersemangat. Dia pun berlari mendekat ke kucing dan mengarahkan jaring itu ke kucingnya. "Kena kau kucing pen-" tapi sebelum berhasil menangkap kucing itu dengan jaring, dia terjatuh karena kakinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan menangkapnya" Teriak Finny. Dia berusaha menangkapnya dengan tangannya,"Pus, pus, ayo datanglah ke pelukanku" rayu Finny namun sang kucing pun masih. Saat dia berlari, dai berhasil mendapatkan sang kucing" yey, aku berhasil menangkap kucingnya" Teriak Finny sambil memeluk sang kucing yang masih memegang ikan halibut. Namun si kucing tak menyerah, ia pun mencakar muka Finny."AWWWWWWWWW" Teriak finny kesakitan dan melepaskan sang kucing dari pelukannya. Sang kucing pun berlari saat si Finny masih kesakitan.

"Kalau kalian tak bisa menangkap kucing ini, aku akan membakarnya dan flamethrower ini" Teriak Bard. Dia pun mengarahkan flamethrower itu kepada sang kucing. Namun sebelum ia menmbaknya, tiba-tiba Sebastian muncul dan menahan flamethrower yang Bard pegang.

"SEBASTIAN?" teriak mereka bertiga kaget.

"Kalian…." Kata Sebastian kepada mereka bertiga."APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DENGAN KUCINGKU HAHHHHHHHH?" teriak Sebastian kepada mereka bertiga

3 orang itu masih shock melihat ooc-Sebastian

"Kucing itu harus dielus-elus seperti ini" Katanya sambil mengelus-elus kucing itu yang entah mengapa sudah ada di pelukanya

"Miaw, purr" kucing itu melemah pada Sebastian

"Sekarang kembali bekerja. CEPAT!"Teriak Sebastian mengagetkan mereka bertiga

"B-BAIK!"Kata mereka bertiga bersamaan dan segera pergi dari situ

"Nah"kata Sebastian sambil melihat kucingnya"Sayang, jangan mencuri ikan. Aku akan memberimu yang lebih baik dari ikan itu"kata Sebastian pada kucing itu

"Miaw" kata kucing itu

"Karena hujan dan tak ada tuan muda di sini, aku akan memperbolehkanmu tidur di kamarku. Tapi jangan kabur ya" Lanjut Sebastian

"Miaw"

Sebastian pun membawa kucing itu pergi dari tempat itu

Setelah mereka benar-benar hilang, ciel pun keluar dari tempat persembunyianya. "huf, dasar. Kalau tahu cuma ini saja, mendingan aku kerja lagi" piker Ciel. Ia pun kembali ke ruang kerjanya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang bertumpuk-tumpuk itu.

* * *

><p>Sementara di kediaman Middleforth, ada seorang anak remaja perempuan yang sedang bertopang dagu melihat langit mendung dari jendela kamarnya dan seorang maid yang sedang melihatnya. "Nona muda, ada apa? Kenapa anda terlihat murung" Tanya maid itu<p>

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa Paula, aku hanya sedikit bosan saja karena tidak ada yang bisa aku kerjakan"kata Lizzy dengan lemas

"kalau begitu, ayo kita main sambil membuang waktu" Kata Paula sambil mengeluarkan kartu untuk menyemangati nona mudanya yang sedang bosan

"TIdak, aku sedang tidak berminat bermain kartu ataupun permainan lainnya"

"Kalau begitu baca buku"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau baca buku"

"Mencoba memadu-padukan baju dan asesoris" sambil memegang beberapa dress

"Tidak, aku ingin melakukannya sekarang"

"Kalau begitu, nona ingin melakukan apa sekarang? Anda ingin pergi ke kediaman tuan Ciel? "Tanya Paula karena tak tahu harus mengusulkan apa

Kata-kata terakhir Paula terikat kepada Lizzy. Dia pun tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide untuk datang diam-diam dan mengejutkan Ciel lalu memberikan **) sapu tangan yang lupa ia berikan

"Itu dia Paula! kita diam-diam datang ke Kediaman Ciel dan memberinya sapu tangan yang belum sempat kuberikan!"Kata lizzy dengan semangat yang membara

"Eh, tapi hujan masih deras dan Nyonya akan marah jika kita pergi diam-diam"kata Paula dengan ragu

"Ow, ayolah Paula. Untuk kali ini saja temani aku menyelinap pergi ke kediaman Ciel. Ya?"kata Lizzy dengan puppy eyesnya

Paula terdiam dan bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Antara mematuhi Nyonya Marchioness atau mematuhi nona kecilnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti perintah nonanya. Toh Cuma sekali ini saja dan sudah lama ia ingin mencoba thriller dari mencoba menyelinap keluar dari kediaman napas lalu berkata "hah, baiklah nona. Hanya untuk kali ini saja"

"YAAYYY!" Teriak Lizzy kegirangan tapi ia berhenti karena Paula menyuruhnya diam

"Nah nona muda, sekarang mari kita menyamar supaya bisa keluar dari sini"

"baik!"kata lizzy dengan senang

Paula menyuruh Lizzy untuk memakai sebuah long dress dengan lengan panjang berwarna hijau gelap yang sedikit lusuh dan sebuah sepatu hijau polos . Ia menyuruh lizzy memakai sebuah wig rambut hijau pendek. Setelah itu, ia menyuruhnya masuk dalam *tray dorong yang ditutupi oleh sebuah kain putih polos namun bisa menutupi satu orang di situ. Lizzy pun menuruti dan masuk ke dalam situ. Paula pun mendorong tray itu. Dari perjalanannya, jantung Paula berdegup kencang saat melewati lorong ruangan karena takut ketahuan oleh orang-orang di rumah Middleforth. Untunglah, tak ada yang menyadarinya. Begitu sudah sampai di tempat cuci piring, Paula berbisik "nona, sekarang anda boleh keluar". Maka lizzy pun keluar dari situ dan berjalan di samping Paula. Saat itu mereka berjalan mereka bertemu dengan Edward, kakaknya Lizzy

"Selamat pagi tuan muda" kata Paula dengan tegang

"Oh, selamat pagi Paula, bagaimana dengan keadaan Lizzy?"Tanya Edward

"Ah, ia mengajak untuk pergi menyelinap ke Phantomhive. Tapi saya berusaha menolaknya dengan menyarankan saya akan membaca buku cerita. Akhirnya dia tertidur karena saya membacakan buku cerita untuknya" kata Paula sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Oh begitu ya? Huh untung hari ini hujan, mana mungkin dia pergi di saat hujan begini. Tapi, coba saja kalau Ciel itu tak ada, aku pasti bisa mendapatkan adikku dengan mudah" kata Edward dengan muka yang kesal.

Paula dan Lizzy pun hanya bisa sweatdropped. "kak, kenapa kakak harus se-over protektif ini sih?" Pikir Lizzy dengan mukaa chibi sedih dalam hati

"Oh ya siapa anak ini?" Tanya Edward

"Ah,i-ini adik sepupuku namanya Emma. Emma, beri salam pada Tuan Edward" Kata Paula sambil memperkenalkan kepada Edward

"Ah, s-salam k-kenal" Kata Lizzy dengan gugup karena pertama kali menyamar menjadi orang lain

"Kamu kenapa kok pucat?" Tanya Edward lagi

"Ah, dia itu pemalu, dia tak biasa bertemu dengan orang yang baru" kata Paula

"Oh begitu, ya suda lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu. Aku mau pergi dulu untuk latihan sanggar. Kalau misalnya Lizzy melakukan hal aneh, hubungi aku"

"Baiklah"

Edward pun melangkah pergi dari tempat cucian. Setelah punggungnya tak terlihat lagi, Lizzy pun melepaskan wignya."Uff, hampir saja penyamaranku gagal" kata Lizzy.

"Nona, sekarang ayo kita pergi ke kandang kuda untuk mendapat tumpangan ke Phantomhive" kata Palua

**(Author's Note: Ceritanya, tempat cuci piring deket ama kandang kuda)**

"Oke, lagipula kita harus cepat sebelum ia pergi" kata Lizzy

Mereka pun menuju ke kandang kuda. Di sana mereka melihat seseorang sedang memberi makan kuda yang diikat di kereta dorong. Warna rambutnya pendek bergelombangnya adalah wana coklat tua. Dia memakai ikat kepala biru dengan bintang emas terlihat di sela poninya. Dia terlihat memakai jas coklat tua tanpa dikancing, sehingga terlihat dia memakai baju kerah putih dan dasi hitam yang tidak diikat dengan baik. Bawahnya, ia memakai celana panjang coklat tua dan sepatu vantovel. "Wah wah, ternyata lady Elizabeth dan Paula toh. Ada apa? Kenapa datang ke tempat yang tidak terlihat untuk perempuan" Tanya perempuan itu

"Bukankah kau juga seorang perempuan Madelaine? Tapi perbedaannya kau memakai pakaian laki-laki" kata Lizzy

"Oke, aku memang perempuan, tapi aku benci hal-hal yang berbau perempuan. Di Inggris, tak ada baju yang dikhususkan untuk perempuan yang suka hal laki-laki jadi aku pakai saja pakaian laki-laki" kata Madelaine panajng lebar

"Ya, aku tahu tentang itu Madelaine. Aku datang ke sini untuk mengantarku ke tempatnya Ciel tapi sebelumnya aku ingin pergi ke toko pembungkus kertas dulu. Aku ingin memberinya hadiah yang dulu aku tak sempat kasih kepada Ciel dan memastikan hal itu" kata Lizzy.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu nona Elizabeth. Tapi, apa anda yakin? Langit hari ini mendung. Biasanya, sesuatu yang berawal dari mendung itu berakhir dengan tidak baik"

"Aku tak peduli! Aku ingin mengejutkan Ciel, memberikan hadiah itu dan memastikan hal itu"

"Hal itu ya? Baiklah kalau itu keinginan anda nona Elizabeth"

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Paula bingung

"Ah bukan apa-apa Paula. Nah sekarang ayo kita pergi" kata Lizzy sambil menarik Paula masuk ke dalam kereta kuda itu

" _Lebih baik untuk sekarang aku menyembunyikan hal ini sampai aku benar-benar yakin"_ pikir Lizzy

* * *

><p>*) Itu kayak tray yang biasanya di pesta didorong-dorong buat bawa piring kotor. Saya ga tau nama yang benernya apa<p>

**) Untuk sekedar info, sapu tangan itu emang beneran ada di black butler. Sapu tangan itu muncul di chapter 58

Haruki: Fuh akhirnya selesai satu chapter. Tadinya aku pengen buat satu chapter, tapi kayaknya bakal kepanjangan deh dan maaf kalau pas penyamaran kurang puas. Aku juga ga puas, tapi aku juga ga bisa mikir lebih dari iru. Maaf ya minna-san. Oh ya, buat genre-nya, saya lebih mengutamakan Romacenya.

Sebastian: Hei Author! kenapa aku dibuat ooc? Padahal aku tadinya yang keren jadi ooc gitu!

Haruki: Berisik! Bukannya kau bakal melakukan hal yang sama? Aku memang penggemarmu, tapi aku muak melihat kau terus-terusan perfect. Jadi aku buat kau jadi ooc muahahahaha

Sebastian: Uhh *ga bisa menyangkal*

Paula: Wao keren, aku jadi pinter!

Haruki: Di sini aku membuatmu menjadi agak pintar buat bikin strategi

Lizzy: Author, yang dimaksud dengan hal itu apa?

Haruki: Oh itu, nanti bakal dibuka di chapter selanjutnya.

Ciel: Woi Author! Kok aku ga banyak sih perannya dikit sih?

Author: Itu udah banyak dodol!

Ciel: Huh! Aku pengen banyak perannya!

Author: Iye-iye dasar bawel

Sebastian: Terus si Madelaine siapa?

Author: Madelaine itu karakter oc di chapter kedua, kayaknya bakal ada angst-nya.

Ciel: Jangan lupa review! Kalo ga percuma banget aku dapat peran dikit

Author: Peranmu lebih banyak banding Bard, Maylene dan Finny tau! Harusnya udah puas dong! Anyway, seperti kata Ciel, REVIEW!


End file.
